In the sport of fishing, it is known that the effectiveness of a bait is dependent on many factors, including but not limited to the time of day, the time of year, the location of the fishing source, the location within the fishing source, the temperature of the air, and the temperature of the water. These varying conditions often make the bait selection process difficult, causing a user to change bait selections during the course of a fishing session, thus taking valuable time away from fishing. It is also known that in order to facilitate such change, or to re-bait a line which has lost its bait, peripheral equipment is required. It is also known that other equipment is employed to enhance the fish-catching capability, including fish-finders, and battery chargers for battery-operated equipment. The use of such equipment requires some means of storage, normally that storage being separate from the fishing poles. Thus, the retrieval of such equipment decreases the actual time allotted for fishing to an even greater extent. In a fishing tournament, such as for bass or crappie, where time is of the essence, such delays may be costly to the entrants.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for holding a plurality of fishing poles, each pole being baited as desired such that the time required to change baits or to re-bait a hook will be minimized.
It is also an object of this invention to allow the user to cast any number of the baited fishing lines as the user requires.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for holding a plurality of accessories preferably in the back of the device, including but not limited to hooks, lures, weights, floats, fish finders, and battery chargers, such that the retrieval of such accessories is minimized due to their proximity to the fishing poles.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a feature such that the device will not tilt or overturn when it serves to store poles at an acute angle from the support surface or in a substantially upright manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a handle to facilitate carrying the device as it is being transported.